clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
EXPECT SEALS
was a large Lulz-generating prank sent on the radio by new Walrus recruits, namely WalrusDidKhanzem. It was broadcasted throughout the USA and other countroess near it from a pirate radio signal hidden some where in Club Penguin in 2009 dearing the Penguin Play awards.The prank being in the time of the ribbon cutting of the Penguin Play Awards it shocked many of those super famous club penguin stars who could be frightened by almost any thing. The Radio transmission was a fake warning telling every penguin to expect an large invasion of Leopard Seals in the millions of numbers all carrying forks ready to devour them. It did scare most of Antartica, but it was confirmed with in a week that no Leopard Seal invasion was coming.How ever even after is was confirmed to be fake Conspiracy Theory Sites said that their really was a walri invasion but the "Man" wanted to keep that hidden from the penguins this resulting in anothr scare. Millions fell for it, and the Walruses got mega-Lulz in seeing them panic. This early success and Lulz inspired the Walrus Crime Ring to persue larger crimes.It was thought to be the biggest lulz-prank ever thought up and became the pride of the walri for years. Background The idea of EXPECT SEALS as a prank was not new. Walruses enjoyed terrorizing penguins by sending them e-mails about an on-coming It wasn't until 2007 that WalrusDidKhanzem came up with the idea of it being a huge Antartican wide Lulz-prank scaring thousands of penguins. WalrusDidKhanzem immediately started organizing a team of Lulz loving walrus top help him in this massive project. They immediantly stormed a radio station and jacked its signal. Then they spent weeks finding out what to say, and then, in 2008, they started their prank. WalrusDidKhanzem impersonated a news reporter and told everyone that hordes of leopard seals were coming to eat them all. The trick worked and millions upon millions of penguins ran for their lives screaming in terror why the walruses laughed themselves near to death overwhelmed with the Lulz. The Transmission The recorded transmition of the threat sent by WalrusDidKhanzem. "Attention Attention all you penguins out there"!!!!! "EXPECT SEALS!! "ALL OF ANTARTICA IS UNDER INVASION BY LEOPARDS SEALS"!!!! "EXPECT SEALS EXPECT SEALS KNOCKING ON YOUR FRONT DOOR"!!! "HIDE YOU CAN TRY BUT YOU SURELY SHALL FAIL"!!!! "EXPECT SEALS!" "SO WHAT CAN YOU DO TO STOP THIS HORRIBLE INVASION????" "WHY NOTHING AT ALL!!!!! IT IS MY TOTALLY PROFESSIONAL OPINION AS A REAL NEWS REPORTER NOT A WALRUS THAT WE SHOULD ALL RUN FOR OUR LIVES"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Anyway in other news tommarow it will be cloudy with a chance of snow coming in later in the night" "EXPECT SEALS!!! ''*Fakes breaking up sounds* End of transmission Reception Exactly as hoped, the frightening broadcast was interpreted as legit. Penguins ran screaming in the night, grabbed their weapons, and went crazy. Several buldings were damaged in various cities, and one burned to the gorund out of the panic. The Walruses couldn't have hoped for better. The sheer amount of Lulz in this prank was too good to be true. To this day, the Walrus Crime Ring considers EXPECT SEALS to be their greatest prank of all time. Walruses state that it was like milking a Moo Penguin. No matter how much or how long you did it, Lulz still came out. They coined the term "Lulzcow" to describe what happened on that day: Trivia * Theres an "nuke" made by the leopard seals and purchased by the HunEmpire named after this threat See also * CONVERT TO WALRISM * Walrus Radio * Walrus Crime Ring ---- Category:walrus Category:villains Category:items Category:pranksters Category:Fair Game